1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fire sprinkling system for the exterior, although adaptable to the interior, of mobile trailers, such as campers, mobile homes, cargo trailers, and the like, wherein a fire extinguishing solution, such as water, carbon dioxide, a mixture of both, or the like, is sprayed under pressure over the roof top and along the sides of the mobile trailer in case of fire or of danger of fire thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A great number of deaths or injuries are caused regularly by fires in mobile trailers, fires often being caused by collisions on the highways or by other careless acts or accidents. Conventional techniques for extinguishing fires would, of course, include calling a fire department, spraying water on a trailer from a garden type hose, pouring buckets of water on the fire, the use of a portable fire extinguishing unit, or the like. Fire extinguishing systems have been described for use on vehicular trailers, but they are generally restricted to a specific applications or are complex and costly to manufacture. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,428 issued to Ingro June 12, 1973 describes a safety fuel tank to prevent fire or explosion in fuel transporting tank trucks consisting of a pressurized jacket completely encompassing the fuel carrying tank. U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,308 issued to Green May 20, 1975 describes a fire extinguisher mechanism for a trailer consisting of a series of flat enclosed tanks mounted above the ceiling of a trailer with a plurality of sprinkler heads extending downwardly from the tanks through the ceiling having a low melting point solder which is melted by heat to cause the sprinkler heads to operate. Pat. 3,762,479 issued to Fike, Sr. et al. Oct. 2, 1973 describes a remotely actuatable portable fire supression apparatus for use in relatively confined areas such as engine compartments and restaurant ventilation hoods and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,666 issued to Kramer et al. Jan. 29, 1974 covers a protection system for protecting people and property carried by a vehicle, such as an automobile or air craft, including a tank filled with a fire extinguishing agent and an inflatable bag which becomes inflated immediately upon impact with another vehicle. There is, then, an obvious need for a fire sprinkling system permanently mounted to the roof of the mobile trailer and which can be easily operated by an individual when the need arises.